


White Lilies

by FreeGrain



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mix it up, OC is minor, White lilies bc yah know, shes just the assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: Ruby finally works up the courage to ask Weiss out and arrives at her office with beautiful, white lilies._________________{White Rose}{Ruby x Weiss}





	White Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of White Rose fluff because why not

Ruby waited outside Weiss' office, shuffling nervously. Her feet could not stay still and she was anxiously tapping away at the floor. Weiss' assistant, Azura, gave her a reassuring smile but it did nothing to still the nerves fluttering around in her stomach.

It was like small butterflies nestled within her, or maybe lit fireworks, just waiting to go off.

Again she checked herself over, adjusting the bowtie attached to her shirt. Her pants were fine and her jacket was fastened at the waist. Clean and fashionable. She eyed the flowers doubtfully.

She'd taken time to pick out the flowers, wanting the right ones for her mission. Her signature rose, while intensely romantic, red was too overused and just wasn't right for the situation.

So she'd picked out a bouquet of white lilies, adorned with a little red ribbon. The beautiful flowers spread their petals out, the enchanting scent wafting free around the room. Or was it too strong?

Azura hadn't seemed to notice so that mustn't be the case. She was overthinking.

White lilies she thought were fitting. Symbolising purity and virtue, as well as devotion, she thought they'd convey her message excellently. How pure her love was, how virtuous and devoted. It was perfect.

That was assuming Weiss knew the language of flowers. Otherwise they were just pretty flowers.

Ruby froze in place. That didn't sit well. Should she tell what they meant? Or then would she come across as trying to show off? But then her careful thinking would be for nothing. How could she even work that into the conversation?

So Ruby was very nervous. It had taken her years to finally work up the courage to confess her love to Weiss. Years of pining and crushing that tore her hearts to shreds. But that was over.

Now it was all or nothing. She'd either break her heart completely or soar over the moon. A fair risk if anything…. Even if the chances were slim.

This was Weiss after all. Beautiful, elegant, intelligent, thoughtful Weiss. The girl who had everything at her beck and call. Why would she want Ruby?

The door opened and a tall man slid out, dressed finely in a suit of navy. He frowned at her but easily slid onto talk to Weiss' assistant. The door shut behind him and Ruby knew she'd have to wait a little bit more.

Azura and the client talked for a bit before the man nodded goodbyes and walked off to the lifts. Ruby caught the secretary's eye and the woman smiled at her.

Without breaking eye contact Azura raised the phone to her ear said "Miss Weiss? I think you'd like to personally escort this one yourself."

There was a little chatter and then Azura set down the phone. The woman nodded at her. "Good luck."

Ruby gave her a thankful look, the last she got in before the door in front of her opened. Weiss stood in the doorway, words fading on her lips as she recognised her.

Weiss looked as stunning as ever, hair tied back into a bun. She was sure it had been all near and uniform tidy before but now it was loose and casually messy. It was adorable.

Her pencil skirt clung to her hips and upper thighs in a way that made Ruby  _really_  want to stare but she didn't because she was too focused on her task ahead of her. Heart thrumming her in throat she smiled at her.

Weiss tilted her head in confusion. "Oh, um, hello Ruby. What are you doing here?" She peered past Ruby to Azura.

The secretary just nodded before returning to Her work. Weiss blinked twice before recovering.

"So you've an appointment. You could have just called, I'd have easily worked up in," Weiss said as she stepped back into her office.

Ruby followed her, flowers still tucked behind her back. "I, um, wanted to surprise you," she answered Weiss as she closed the door. "You know!"

Weiss' office was just how she'd expected it. Clean and organised for the most but there were these small touches of her within its walls. Several photos in glass framed upon her wall and another couple on her desk.

Ruby was touched to see she was one of the them.

"So I'm assuming this chat is not business related then?" Weiss leaned back against her desk, smiling. "I could do with the break."

"No! Not business at all! I, um-!" She paused to compose herself. "But, eh, there is a reason for my visit… an important one."

Weiss' expression changed to one of confusion. "Excuse me? What do you mean?"

Ruby exhaled softly before pulling the flowers out from behind her back. The effect was instantaneous, the scent wafting through the air with the flourish. Weiss' eyes took in the flowers, a slight blush rising to her cheeks.

"Ruby…"

Ruby ploughed on before she could say anything. "Weiss Schnee, we have known each other for ten years of ours lives. Over those years I considered you my best friend, someone that I cared about deeply."

Weiss had straightened up, pale cheeks pinkening. Those blue eyes, so soft yet icy at the same time. They were beautiful.

"We've been through rough patches, we've fought tooth and nail with one another yet you never broke away from me. You stayed with me. You are one of the most important people in my life and I can't imagine it without you."

"Your hard shell might have taken time to crack but trust me, it was well worth it. You are not the cold exterior you portray to the world. You are kind, you are sweet, you are beautiful in spirit. And I love you for that."

"But I can't hold back my feelings any longer. For months I've felt things, things not suited for a best friend and I'm sorry. So I have one question to ask you."

Ruby dipped her head and extended the flowers to Weiss. "Weiss Schnee, will you go on a date with me?"

There was a long pause and for a flash Ruby thought she'd screwed up big time. But then there was Weiss, coming forward and taking the flowers from her.

Their hands brushed, sending tiny electric jolts along her skin. Weiss smiled, a bright genuine smile and inhaled the flowers.

"They're beautiful," she murmured. And before Ruby could say anything else, Weiss leaned forward and kissed her. Not for long, just a little lingering before pulling away.

Ruby felt as though her heart exploded. It was like miniature fireworks going off within her, celebrating the once-thought impossible. She gazed at Weiss, feeling herself blush.

"So that's a yes, huh?"

"Yes, you dolt," Weiss laughed before leaning in to kiss her again. "I accept."

Ruby couldn't stop herself from smiling. She was beaming from head to toe, positively radiating happiness. Weiss took her hand, rubbing her thumb across the back of Ruby's hand.

"So where are we going, Miss Rose? Any places good enough for a Schnee? My tastes are refined, naturally." Weiss was teasing her and she knew it. That playful look she got when her guard was down was shining through.

Ruby laughed, a real genuine laugh. "Oh don't worry, dear Schnee, I've been planning this for weeks. I've got you well covered. Pick you up at 8?"

Weiss nodded before picking up the phone. "Azura, reschedule my appointments tonight. I've got other plans."

A voice rattled in. "Will do, Miss Schnee." A pause. "Congrats Ruby." There was a slight laugh in the assistant's voice.

And Ruby herself smiled. "Thanks Azura."

Weiss sniffed, looking down in mock scorn. "Already got my assistant on your side? Gosh I'm shocked."

"Don't be, Miss. I have a bit of weakness for the lovesick. She's quite  _smitten_ "

"Hey!"

Ruby's cry of defence was met with a chuckle from both ends of the phone and she blushed. Weiss put it down and beamed at her. "Eight it is then."

"Alright, see you then!" Never had she thought that Weiss might actually say yes. She'd hoped of course but when it was actually happening… Man it felt good.

Leaning forward for one more kiss, Ruby turned to exit, her heart jumping for joy inside.

"Good day, Miss Rose."

"... Good day, Miss Schnee."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
